


It's My Life!

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Series: It's_My_Life! [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gemlings, Homeworld - Freeform, Queens, White can be a sweetheart, aunt blue, she can also be abusive, the diamonds all have kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: Orange diamond, daughter of the now decease Pink diamond and lumonious Yellow diamond, is to be engaged to White diamond as an arranged marriage. But does she want this? Is she willing to give up her freedom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ship pink and yellow hard don't judge me...
> 
> 1.) this was before pink diamond was released, and was originally going to be a comic of mine
> 
> 2.) Orange diamond and the other diamonds are my original characters 
> 
> 3.) my grammar is bad. So if you have a problem with that then I would suggest not reading this...
> 
> Hope you like it! This will most likely become a series. Posting every Tuesday and Thursday.

Orange Diamond always knew it was her duty to either take over her mothers court one day or to marry a rich and popular diamond. 

It had always been her future and she has accepted that a long time ago. But she didn't plan it to take such a big turn she almost couldn't manage the task.

 

 Orange had been born to lead her mothers gems, and become part of the great diamond authority's second generation, that's what Yellow Diamond, her mother, had told and taught her oranges whole life. 

But Orange has a memory even fainter than her oldest memory's. 

Pink diamond reaches down to pick her up. Those magenta pink eyes, returning every ounce of love she felt for her gemling, as her gemling felt for her. 

Her golden crown sat atop her head with pink diamonds embedded into it, almost as if it were saying she was married to the great yellow diamond. Her wild, dark, pink hair comes to a stop just above her shoulders. And the flow of her dress makes it look like every flower on her colony has fused to make the goddess look stunning. 

"Hello my darling." She would say to Orange. At the time Orange was only 4 years old, but that didn't stop her from being very talkative and demanding. 

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" She would say, running toward her carrier and waiting to be picked up. 

"Yes my dear, mommy is back." She would laugh that sweet harmonious laugh that would make Orange feel safe in her arms. Throughout the day she would ask her mommy questions until her mother got back. 

she would then place one of oranges small hands on her stomach. 

"Do you feel that?" She would ask and look up at her little ray of sunshine.

"am I supposed to be feeling your fat?" Orange would ask curiously and then look at the big lump coming from her mothers abdominal area.

"no silly..." She said and bopped oranges nose "It's a baby! Your going to be a older sister." 

Orange had been told this many times, yet she still didn't understand the concept. How did a baby get in there? Why did mommy and mother want to have another baby? 

"Well what's her name?" Orange looked up at her mommy

"Daria-I-Noir diamond. Your mother thought it would be a very classy and elegant name for a diamond." And with that she would hug Orange and tell her 

"You are very Lovec, my dearest Orange." Pink would kiss oranges head "Never forget that. You were made of the love that me and your mother share. And she loves you very dearly too..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Orange Diamond sat in her control room, waiting her mothers call. 

It had been almost 2 years since her mother has called her to tell her if the latest news from homeworld. 'Well she has been busy with her new colony...' Orange thought sourly. 

Orange had been stuck on her mothers main planet for her whole life, only going to a few colonies every now and then and visiting Blue Diamonds kids.

Just as Orange turns off her data log and screens, her sister comes barging through her door.

"Orange! You will not believe who's here!?" Yellow Canary Diamond. The youngest of the diamonds sisters, ran up to her bouncing up and down.

orange had always felt a soft spot for the younger sister since she never got to meet their carrier.

"hmmm who could be here? Is it Ice? Or maybe moon diamond, coming to yell at me about some stupid problem with her hair?..." Orange looked to canary teasingly. 

"No it's mother stupid." Canary rolled her eyes and bounced off

'Mother? Mother was supposed to call, not fly all the way in here! She's either really mad, or something big is happening' Orange thought as she got up from her own throne, though it was not as impressive as her mothers, and ran down the halls.

Once Orange got to the end, she was greeted by a familiar face. Both her sisters, Daria-I-Noir and Canary had made a line from shortest to tallest, waiting for their older sister to join and complete it. 

But that's not who greeted her. Instead was her mother. Turning her head, in approval from her sisters to Orange herself. 

"Orange, how have you been?" Her mother walked toward her so causally it almost caught Orange off guard. 

Unlike her mother and daria, with their short, helmet like hair and serious clothing choices. Orange and canary toke a more casual approach like pink diamond. 

Orange had short hair, but unlike her sister and mothers hair, hers was longer and straighter, barely reaching her shoulders. Her attire was just a casual, knee length dress with a slit down the middle to show off her polished gem in her chest and a belt around the waist. Her shoes were boots, but without the heel, that went all the way up to her thighs, covered by the dress. 

"Mother, I've been well. I can't say the same about you though since you haven't even decided to call in almost 2 years. And on top of that, I was alerted from your pearl I would revive a call, not a visit." She said looking into her mothers golden stare. She was the only one brave enough of her sisters to even do such an act. 

"Well I'll have to tell my pearl to alert you correctly. And I've been well. I just finished colonizing my ninth planet and had a meeting with White and Blue diamond." Yellow diamond said proudly. "And the reason I'm here is to speak to you Orange." 

Orange felt her insides collapse. What was so important her mother could be here?

"Daria, Canary. Will you please excuse us?" Yellow said sweetly to her younger daughters

"Yes mother" and with that, both walked out of the dining room and most likely to the security room to see what yellow could have possibly sent them away for.

Orange was kind of relived to see them leave. If mother was mad, she didn't show it. But Orange still didn't want to let her sisters near their mother, until Orange was sure she meant no harm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellow diamond had always had a temper, and she knew how to keep it around her two daughters. But after their mothers demise, that skill seemed to fade away.

Yellow diamond had been either quiet or screaming most of the time with her daughters, clutching her stomach and breaking out in small, quiet sobs. 

She had been 6 months pregnant with both pink and her own daughter, when news finally reached the family that their mommy had been killed. 

Somehow though, when Canary was born, she was different than Daria and Orange. 

Canary held the same color as yellow diamond, golden hair, pale yellow skin. Except her eyes and gem were the only thing that resembled their dead mommy. Canarys eyes were pink and her gem was on her navel. 

Caring and looking after all three of her daughters just made it harder and yellow herself when all she saw was her dead mate in each of them. Daria, with her pink features. Canary, with pink eyes. And Orange, the one pink lived her life, loving her so much.

So Yellow Diamond went straight to work. Starting new projects. Anything that would keep her away from the memory's and Hole in her withering heart, that barely had enough room for her own children.

abandoning her daughters to grow up alone, only seeing their mother from time, to time and with a call every now and then to make sure they haven't burn down her palace yet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orange toke a seat at the table that held four chairs. Weather it be for a great Diamind authority meeting or for her sisters and mother to sit and chat. 

"I know what this is about." Orange said every so quietly "I know how old I am and I believe I'm ready to have my own colony." 

"No. Yes I understand that you are turning 18 soon but that's not why I called this meeting." Yellow called upon her screen as it lit up, shining down a even brighter yellow, than what her mother shined.

orange sat up in her chair now paying closer attention. "Then what could you possibly see as a big enough deal to come all the way over here and see us I-"

"I have wedded you off." Yellow said and looked up for her screen, facing her older daughter with a face that looked serious, yet sorry all at the same time. 

" wait, weeded me off? Yea sure you did. Your just telling me this." Orange had some hope in her yet it all soon deflated after a glance fro  her mother that to.d her that she does not joke. 

"You knew someday you would either be married off or have a colony Orange, and in my  alopinion I don't want you to have a colony." Yellow said

"So this is because you don't want me to have a stupid colony!? Fine I won't! But I will not marry someone because you simply say so!" Orange stood up and walked toward a Window, pacing the room. 

"Can you give me a chance to atleast tell you who your Engaged to?" 

After a minute of silence from Orange, yellow diamond continued.

"White diamond is engaged to. She has apperantly been in search for a queen and thought you would fit perfectly." Yellow stood up and walked toward her daughter, proud. Her hands clasped together in front of her. 

"White Diamond? The White Diamond? Why would she want to even marry me? How does this benifit her? We've never even met!" Orange turns toward her mother

"white felt it would be better to marry you because you are the oldest of the second generation of diamonds. And she felt that it would be best to marry a Diamond close to her status, which will be you next." Yellow explained to her oldest daughter "you should see this as a privilege. Ruling beside white diamond, becoming queen of all of homeworld." 

"I don't care about any of that! It's my life! You don't get to decide weather or not I marry someone or don't!" Orange yelled. 

"You sound exactly like your deceased mother." Yellow whispered and turned two ears the door

"yea and look where she is now?! DEAD!" Orange yelled after her mother, hearing her whisper

"I would make peace with this. We are heading to see white diamond now and you will greet her with up most respect like I raised you to! IS THAT CLEAR!?" Yellow diamonds didn't wait for a response from Orange. She mearly adjusted her helmet and walked outside

 

Orange fell down crying. Her strength now gone, as she stands up and tries to clear her eyes of any tears, or emotions while heading to meet white diamond


	2. Confusing stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange diamond finally goes to meet her future wife.

 

Orange was a nervous mess. She was after all going to finally go meet her future wife, White Diamond.

 Her mother had been waiting by the ship when Orange arrived, slowed down by her emotions on the way to the ship docs. As Orange made her way onto the ship, she could see her sisters from a window, looking to her, wishing her luck. All Orange could do was show a small, faint smile as the doors closed.

 She had heard rumors from her mothers, and blue diamonds court of white diamond. 

 'She's a monster, I heard from one of her many pearls that she was abusive to even her best pearl.' One gem said

 'I heard white diamond was so merciful that she let a traitor go before the other diamonds could get to them.' Another had said

 Until a third one piped up 'please, I heard she Hasent left homeworld in eons! Being stuck there on one planet for so long...'

 Their voices and rumors swirled in her head, confusing her. 

 As she was staring out the window, she finally spotted it. Homeworld in all its glory.

 She had never been to homeworld, though moon and teal had, accompanying their mother.

 "We are here" her mother entered from a side door into the wide room. 

 All Orange could do was sigh and follow as her mother lead the way, just as the ship was landing. 

The wide doors opened, exposing Orange to the gaze of millions of gems as they watched her walk down the walk way they had left, with her mother. She saw many gems looking confused at her, and others gasping and smiling, ready to praise the diamond they had never seen before. 

Quickly and quietly Orange sped up little by little until she was by her mothers side. Looking straight ahead, standing tall and proud like her mother.

They finally reached the doors to whites palace. Orange looked up at the tall statue of white that was in front of her palace, struck by how tall and elegant she looked. 

Finally, Orange cut the silence and asked her mother "you didn't tell homeworld about me, did you?"

 Yellow turned her head so she didn't have to look at her daughter "No, I did not. It didn't seem important."

"not important? I was going to be found out eventually, weather it be from marring someone or taking over your court. Do they even know about Daria or Canary?" 

Yellow finally looked at her, not mad but with a serious look "No they don't know about Canary or Daria but that hardly seems important right now" yellow reached over to comb her hands through oranges, messy hair 

"you are about to meet White. You need to have the best manners around her, smile, like your pleased to meet her. And don't say a word unless spoken to..." Finally her mother stopped once oranges hair looked groomed and like how a diamonds should. 

"But I want nothing to do with her." Orange argued. They were now walking and stopped infront of a massive door, taller than even her and her mother 

"I don't care. It's your duty to both your family and gems to do this. Now smile." Yellow placed a small smile on her own face and Orange mimicked her mothers face.

Yellow diamonds pearl opened the doors to reveal a wide, office room. The walls were all white and the pillars that appeared around the, secure structure were a pale grey. Not only that but a grey throne toke up the center of the room, though the throne was not empty. A gem occupied the throne.

On the throne, it was White Diamond.

 Orange stood there, now gasping quietly. The queen of homeworld was not at all what Orange would think she would look like.

 She was tall and pale for starters. Her eye pupils were white, instead of black like regular diamonds. She wore a cape that looked like it could hold all the galaxy's stars in them and that only made her flowing dress look more intimidating. 

Orange stopped the speculation to look back up at her face, which was now smiling warmly at her.

This sent a a shiver down her spine. Was she enjoying oranges pain of taking away her freedom? Marrying someone millions of years younger than her?

 Yellow toke the lead, with her daughter following her. As Orange approached closer to white, the room seemed to get colder. Yellow and orange were the only color to the room of white.

"hello yellow" whites voice was almost calm, like a mother not a leader. 'Maybe she's not so bad...' Orange hoped

"it most certainly a suprise. You told and showed me pictures of your daughter but I never imagined her to be so beautiful." White walked over swiftly and was now standing infront of Orange. 

All Orange do was stand straight and tall looking at her. Small bits of blush toke over her face, but she had learned to keep most of her emotions hidden, that's what she would do now.

 


	3. Confusing stars~Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange gets to know White diamond better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for so many likes and views so far!! 
> 
> I've been working on art for the series already to be honest, next chapter will be posted with pictures most likely tommorow night.

 White stood there quietly, viewing the younger diamond with desire. 

 Orange just stoof there awkwardly and continued her fake smile, dreading what was going on.

 Her youth, freedom, joy, happiness, even future, was now gone in the blink of an eye all because white had decided she would make the perfect queen and bride. 

"Well..." Yellow interrupted whites gaze on Orange "I'm sure you two would like to get to know eachother better, so I'll leave. I have many courts to rearrange and guests to invite to the wedding,"

 Orange felt sickened by her mothers words. Invite people to the wedding? Leaving Orange alone with white? 

 "Yes you should go about your day. I'll contact you when we are finished." And with that yellow turned to head out of the room, not before catching her daughters eye and glancing her a catious look. All that could be heard was her heels before the door shut.

 "Now, I know this must all seem a tad strange. Being wedded off to a diamond like me, and changing your life completely, but I'm sure you'll like it here" white had walked off to turn off her screens that she had left on from when she had gone to greet her guests.

 "Yes this is certainly a adjustment to my past life..." Orange added quietly. 

All white did was spare her a glance "well, you'll have everything you could ever want here at the snap of her fingers. You will be praised like a goddess beside me, you will be powerful and almig-" but Orange had cut her off.

 "I don't want any of that if I am to be completely honest with you. This-" she motioned around her and to the palace itself "this is not what I wanted. I don't care about things! Nor fancy pearls, palaces, and even being praised. I liked my life, being a diamond who would take over her mothers colony, who all the servants knew to greet like any other gem they would!" 

 White diamond turned to her slowly. Orange relized what she had said and quickly covered her mouth. She had talked out of line, interrupted white and had disrespected her. She stuttered as she tried to find the proper words to apologize for her dishonor to not on,y her gems but her family. Not even ten minutes alon and she couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

 White approached her quickly and swiftly, Orange backing up in fear. This was the end for Orange, she was going to be pooled or even shattered. She wasent important yet, so white couldn't care less about what happened to her, white could always marry moon diamond. 

 Though something unexpected happened. Just as white approached, in an instant her face was buried into whites shoulder. White diamond was hugging her. 

 Though no matter how much oranges tried, she couldn't keep the tears away. She began quietly sobbing, not completely holding white, but just enough to where it actually mattered to her. She buried her face into whites neck slowly, to make sure the action was ok. And was swiftly greeted with a hand stoking her short, straight hair. 

 It felt like hours had passed before she had quieted down and was now clear of any tears. She let go and backed away slowly. 

 It seemed that every physical reaction she had with white, she had to do slowly, to make sure everything is alright. Not only with white, but with herself.

 "I'm sorry" her voice hoarse and quiet says

 White cups her small face with her hands, whipping away any tear stream marks left. She doesn't say anything. 

 "Let's head to my garden." Not a question but a demand, a gentle demand. Orange doesn't hesitate to follow white this time and does so quietly. Her tears were gone but her eyes were still red, and she still sniffled from time to time. As they passed down the hall, other gems would look up to the gorgeous white diamond, and then to her future bride. Confused on what had happened. Most likely more tumors to spread on how white had made her future queen of homeworld cry, most likely from abuse. But that wasent it at all.

 They finally reached the end of the hallway. Orange felt whites palace contained more hallways than rooms itself. The doors opened to reveal a beautiful rose garden. Vines covered multiple walls, sprouting out and spreading, conecting from each separate vine. The roses were all somesort of shade of white, yellow, blue or pink. Orange felt her senses come back to her. White lead her even deeper into the rose garden, through many pathways. As they got closer to the heart of the rose garden, Orange noticed that many flowers were now only white. After on more turn they had finally reached the center. 

 As Orange moved to get a better look she noticed  that the white flowers were now becoming less and less, replaced by beautiful Orange roses. Though they were still little buds barely sprouting, they were the most beautiful shade of orange. It looked like the sunset had rested upon the flower, it looked the same shade as her gem.

"I had some of my servants add and grow these roses." White gently lifts a Orange one up with her hand and nudges it alittle. The bud slowly, but surely, opens up, revealing the primed and perfect middle, connecting the rest of the petals to it.

 Orange gasps for the 3rd time since she had gotten there. Experiencing whites creative side as she blooms the rose. 

 "My mother says organic life is useless... It's not good for anything." Orange walks foward and lifts the Orange rose out of whites hand "I haven't seen these since my mom passed away..." 

 "Well this garden is yours." White looks up to her, a gentle smile now holds on to her lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour later.

White and orange now sat at a table that held goodies from tea to even biscuits, an earth delicacy. It was really hard to get supplies from earth after the war ended and earth was now claimed dead, but every now and then gems would head to earth and retrieve some of them, and bring them back for aristocratics and diamonds to enjoy. 

 Orange toke a small sip from her steaming tea. It tasted sweet and bitter at the same time, but Orange had liked it. 

"I'm sorry for getting emotional earlier..." Orange said and put her teacup down on the saucer. It had been a day of ups and downs for herself. 

 "It is alright indeed." White toke a small sip of her own tea, but seemed uninterested in it "I would probably act the same way if I was marring someone I barely knew."

"It's just that-" Orange contined "I want to marry someone that I will be waiting for them to come home, not for them to leave."

 "Well I don't travel off of homeworld much unless it's for democracy reasons, but I enderstand what your saying. I can't promise I'll be a great wife 100% of the time. I'm harsh, it's hard for me to understand another gems feeling and I get angry easily. But I can promise that I don't want, nor intend to hurt you purposely." White had now reached her hand across the table, lifting up oranges head with a small brush.

 But white had let go too quickly, now leaving Orange to crave her touch instead of fear it. 

"Have you ever heard the story of how diamond- I mean natural diamonds are made?" White asked her

Orange shook her head in a negative way. White sighed and continued 

 "well it starts with a star. When a star creates a diamond, the star basically mimics itself into a being of light and core. When a star creates a diamond, it explodes sending the diamond to the nearest planet." 

Orange toke a another sip of her tea, that was now cold. "Oh, I guess you could say us diamonds really do shine bright like stars then.."

"maybe even brighter..." White had also token a sip of her tea and smiled. 

'Well I guess I'm just one, big, confused star then...' Orange though, looking into her empty tea cup. 

Finally the time of day had arrived, Orange stood up to thank white for the tea, and the rose garden as her mother came to pick her up. As Orange walked away from the goddess she felt something different from when she had arrived. She didn't feel as scared to live here with white. She had the rose garden, white was kind to her. Everything seemed okay.

All Orange could do was stare out of the window, with a smile that played on her lips. Her mother looked at her casiously, wondering how her daughter could feel so good after coming out of a meeting with white. Did white finally win her over? Could white win her over?

 Inside of oranges head the same questions filled her brain.

 

 


	4. Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal diamond gives her thoughts about white in a meeting with Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I fell asleep early...oops.

 Orange didn't even have time to get to her private quarters before her sisters started asking questions 

"what's white diamond like!?" 

"Is she scary!?" 

"I heard from one pearl that she's 20ft taller than most diamonds!"

 They both crowded around her, asking stupid questions. Eventually Orange had gotten tierd of them and answered some of them.

 "She very serious. No she's not scary, more likely to be taken strict. And no she is not 20ft taller than most diamonds, maybe more like 3-5 ft and her hands are more claw like." Orange turns to them before entering her room "ok that's it no more questions, before I tell mom what your doing." 

Just at the mention of mom Daria froze and gave a small smile, canary just stood there Unafraid. She had never experienced mothers rath before and both Orange and Daria would like to keep it that way.

" Come one canary, we have better things to do... Like prank some pearls and watch them freak out." Daria grabbed Canarys hand before she even had time to respon and ran down the halls, occasionally almost stepping on some common servants.

 Orange let out a small laugh, and entered her chambers to find them dark. Then, suddenly the lights flashed on as she saw a figure perched on her bed. But not just any figure.

orange sighed "Hi Moon" was all she could say 

moon looked at her. A grin had broken into her face. Unlike their mother, who has been I love with oranges mom (pink diamond), blue diamonds daughters were happy most of the time. They also liked to include themselves in drama, as a passing time. Blue diamond wasent as strict as yellow diamond, which means they will each get a planet instead of all the planets getting passed down to the oldest, blue allows them to marry whom they would like and last blue couldn't give less of a fuck what they did at all. 

"So tell me everything! My mother told me that somehow yellow had managed to marry you off to white diamond." Moon looked at her excpectingly, as if Orange would tell everything to her. If Orange would tell anyone, anything it would be teal diamond, not moon. 

"Moon we aren't even close friends. Me and teal are. So what are you doing in my room, or even in my house?" Orange was now partially frustrated. Only 5 minutes after coming home and so many were already asking what white was like. Well when Orange becomes queen at least she won't be bothered and can silence them with just a hand.

"Out." Orange pointed toward the door 

" wow it must have gone bad..." Moon said sourly as she exited the room "oh and by the way, teal is outside in the ship. She said she didn't want to come out unless you actually wanted to see her, which sounds crazy, so do you want to see her?..." Moon asked just before leaving the door frame.

"oh alright, tell her to meet me here...." Orange sighed and finally gave in 

"Okay!" Moon then ran down the halls, faster than Orange had ever seen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atleats 10 minutes later after Orange getting comfortable in her chair, she heard a knock at the door. 

"Come on in teal." Was all Orange had to say before the doors slid open to reveal her closes friend.

" My sister was being a bitch wasent she?" Instead of a introduction teal jut asked a question

" yea pretty much..." Orange agreed and then laughed "but hey, what's new?" 

They both cracked up

" anyways really how have you been? We haven't seen eachother in almost 100 years." Teal said and walked over to where Orange sat

" yes we haven't... And there Hasent been anything interesting that's happened, well I mean except today." She knows teal understands. Teal nods and pulls up a chair to sit next to her

" I would ask but I'm afraid to after what moon came back saying." Teal chuckled "you know you really need to get a better attitude"

"now do I?" Orange looked at her pretending to be offended 

"well now that you are going to be queen, you need to learn proper etiquette." Teal said teasingly 

"no doubt white will train me herself" Orange mumbled

"well white most likely will defenitly. Stars bless her gem, that's going to take forever..." Teal looked at Orange before both broke out into laughing 

"but seriously, white is strict. I've been in a few meetings, attending with my mother, to know that white gets down to buisness fast. She doesn't care about emotions, I don't even think she had emotions in all honesty." Teal adds after they stop laughing

"she does she just hides it under a mask of scariness" Orange motioned with her hands 

"yea I suppose" teal agrees "she probably does have emotions, hey maybe you can get her to be less strict..." 

"Nah I don't think so. She doesn't seem to have any interest in me." Orange thinks for a minute then remembers the rose garden "except she gave me a rose garden..." 

"Wait- What!?" Teal sat up in her chair, all signs of laughing and good times gone, replaced by seriousness.

"yea well..." Orange started off by saying how she felt on the way to meet white, and all the rumors she had heard. And continued from there. All the way to when her mother picked her up.

"so she gave you her prized rose garden hm? You must mean more to her than you think..." Teal finally said after a moment of silence

" wait her prized rose garden? What does that mean?" Orange said

" it means that roses are hard to find. Much less grow and for her to give you her rose garden, the only one that actually is thriving on homeworld is a big deal" teal answers 

"no she probably wanted to make a good first impression." Orange shrugs it off

"or she's trying to get you into bed with her..." Teal mummbled and chuckles alittle 

"E-Excuse me?! I- she wouldn't do such a thing!" A small blush now covered oranges face

"she's done it to minor diamonds before..." Teal continues, unaffected by oranges argue "she goes for weaker diamonds and softens them up if they are uptight. Then she lures them into bed with her, after she Stops talking to them and moves onto her next" 

"so a one night stand hm? Why would she do that? What could she possibly earn from doing that to younger diamonds?" Orange was furious now. Finding out who she was about to marry did this? It made her feel sick, like this could have happened to herself, or even her younger sisters if she wasent so careful or if their mother had never hid them from homeworld.

" How do you know all this...?" Orange finally asks after digesting what her comrade had just told her.

"it almost happened to moon." Teal says. Orange tenses up and hurt takes over her face 

"tell me..." Orange urges her

"one day moon was supposed to stay late after a meeting between our mother, yours and white. She was supposed to finish a data log that mother couldn't understand, when white approached her. She started complimenting her and getting close, rubbing her back and stoking her hair out of her face, little gestures. Then she invited moon diamond to her private chambers. Luckily moon isn't as dumb as you think and declined. She finished up her log quickly and ran out of the room back to the ship. She didn't tell anyone else except me since ice is too young to understand..." Teal finishes off "but I do have some other diamond friends like lavender, and lilac or even Crimson who told me the same story." 

"How do you it's true?" Orange asks and looks up to teal, tears dotting her vision already 

" because they had never even met one another and all of them had the exact same story. It can't just be a coincidence" teal looks at her 

tears stream lightly from oranges eyes. Anger and betrayal flooded through oranges heart.

"can you please give me a moment?" Orange finally asks, rubbing her eyes 

"sure" teal said gently and left the room. 

More thoughts ran through oranges head. Is that what she was trying to do with me? Did she mean it when she gave me that rose garden or was she just trying to get me to trust her before she also castes me aside? Will she even be faithful in our marriage if we do marry one another? 

Orange would get to the bottom of this, but not today. She could already feel the day getting to her as she got up from her chair and layed on her bed. Her chest rising and falling until she drifted into a restless sleep.


	5. Is this true love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow forces Orange to move in with white right after their first meeting between white and Orange though she still has doubts from what teal had told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh one week no post! I got too tierd from this week and fell asleep

Orange approached her mothers office slowly. 

It had been almost a week since she had met White Diamond and had the meeting with Teal about the ruler of homeworld. Orange had been beyond shocked to relize that the gem she was about to marry might not even want her for her, just for her body.

That had just settled in at that moment. White might also not even be loyal to Orange. Like teal had said she has bedded many diamonds before Orange even came along. Could white be loyal and be content with Orange or is she just going to keep going for diamond to diamond, all while staying married to Orange. 

It made oranges head throb just thinking about this. She quietly decided maybe she could walk away now and just put up with white, or she could tell her mother and try to call off the wedding, like her mother would care though.

Orange opened the doors and entered the spacious room to find her mother right in the center on a golden throne. There were no curtains to be seen in the room and no places to sit either. Clean and organized was what popped into her head. 

"Um, hello Mother." Orange addressed as she walked foward, her feet guiding her rather than her head.

"Good morning Orange. What had brought you here, you and your sisters usually don't visit me while I work." She said. Orange didn't know if to take that as a sign she wanted to be visited or that she was stating facts. When her mother usually brought up something it was hard to tell the difference between the two.

"oh yes." Was all she could say before her mother looked at her annoyed she had even entered at all. "Well you see this has to do with my upcoming marriage to White Dia-" but Orange never even got the chance to finish.

" Ah yes the wedding!" Her mother clamped her hands together and smiled. "I've already ordered the pearls to start setting up. I've also made a guest list between all three of the diamonds, blue included ofcourse. And have had morganites working day and night on your dress that wi-" 

"wait, dress?!" Orange did not do good in dresses. She ignored the fact that blue diamond was coming and focused and the dress part 

"well yes, your going to need to wear a dress since you are the bride..." She stated as if it were normal 

"ok fine whatever." Orange said. She was not here to discuss dresses and how the wedding ceremony would even go. 

"And there is also one more thing I forgot to mention..." Yellow said delicately

This made Orange raise her head and question "and what would that be?"

"You are to move in with white by Tommorow"

Suddenly it was as if oranges whole world had been turned upside down. Her brain ignored her mother and focused on the true problem now, moving in with White.

"I-I can't do that!" She argued "I barely met her! I-I can't just leave Daria and Canary, and I can't just move in with her!" Orange tried to reason.

but her mother had no say in it before she raised her hand to silence her daughter. Orange stopped ranting, she knew that when her mother raised her hand she should just stop talking unless she wanted the other side of that hand to her face. 

"You will. And you will treat white with respect while you are there until the wedding. I've negotiated with her that you will have your own room until you are wedded, then you will share her chambers with her." Yellow said looking down on her frightened daughter.

negotiated? So white had wanted her in her bed so soon? That bastard.

orange just went back to the door before her mother shout out "Get ready. And look actually more presentable than last time! The ship leaves in an hour!" 

"Yes mother..." Oranges snarled. She left the room with a rush, marking it into her own room. Luckily no one was in it so she could lay on her bed and look at her ceiling. She was not the crying type, she was rather the yelling type but there was no one here that she could actually yell at. 

She got up and went to get ready. After around an hour had passed she finally stepped out of her room looking like a queen.

 She had thickened her eyeliner, this only making her Orange eyes stand out even more. Her hair had been put up into a tiny bun, well whatever of her hair was long enough to fit into the bun. The remaining strands that were short hung out of the bun and beside her face. Her outfit was just a simple sleeve less dress that hugged her body. 

'It's not like I have any curves, this would look better on teal or moon diamond...' She thought as she walked onto her mothers ship once more.

"there you are. You look lovely!" Her mother said as Orange sat down beside her mother. 

"That's good, white will be happy about that..." She mummbled sourly

"None of that, especially when we get there." Her mother had that tone in her voice that warned Orange not to argue with her. So Orange just stayed quiet the entire way as yellow rambled on and on about the wedding until they finally arrived.

 The only diffrence from today and the day white and orange met was that white was waiting for them outside rather than in her office. This made Orange feel nervous all over again.

Orange stepped out of the ship. It seemed she wouldn't have alittle bit of time to prep herself. 

"Hello Orange, and yellow" white said. Yellow Diamond was now beside her and tensed alittle in coming second over being greeted. Orange quietly laughed in her head. It was a huge insult to greet a lower rank gem first rather than the higher rank gem. 

Although Orange was now a higher rank than her mother, now that she was marrying white and all that.

" Hello white." Orange said finally after her mother has said nothing from shock "well it seems you have come out to greet us today, and why would you do that?" Orange questioned. 

"Well I was more than excited so I decided to come see you when you arrived." White said gingerly 

"why thank you white. I really do need to go though, I still have colonies to keep up with and with this wedding and watching my daughters it is quiet taxing..." Yellow finally spoke up and said as she made her way towards her ship.

Orange silently cursed her mother. She was now going to be alone with white again, and this made her stomach ache. The thought of white even touching her again just made her want to run away.

"well come now, I should show you your room and you already know what my palace looks like and all the rooms." She said noting their last encounter 

"yes, well you can show me to my room I suppose" Orange said. Ofcourse a pearl wouldn't show her to her room, it had to be white diamond of all gems. Well Orange could take car of herself, and she wouldn't let white come near her sexually any time soon for that matter.

 


	6. Getting along??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with white is a challenge for orange that shes needs to adjust with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being dead!!!!! Heres a new chapter and hopefully more! Ive been drafting new ideas lately.

Orange loomed in the full lengthed mirror. All she saw was herself looking back at her. She didnt look anything like what she used to.

She had been here two days already. She looked at the pearls that danced around her gracefully as they afjusted her new outfit. It was a white gown that looked more like a goddess belonged in it than just a teenager. It flowed down, exposing her left leg completely, and making her breasts pop out more than they probably should have.

"I will not wear this!" She said polietly to white when it was first giveb to her "I don't mean to be rude but this is completely... Innapropriate attire for myself."

"It will be fine darling." White tried and failed to sooth her temper "it will look beautiful on you. Only the finest for my bride." 

Orange sighed "yes, even though I do argue with the fact, I am your bride." She adds "but I'm still young. This Will not do for me." 

"Well I suppose you will have time to change your mind on it." White disregards her claim and changes the subject " anyhow blue is comming to help pick out your wedding dress, you had best prepare yourself before she arrives." 

Orange frowns and walks out of the room. She looks at the dress once more, it had a very nice feel to it, with diamonds embedded everywhere. Too nice, too pure, too... White. She looks up again anf looks at the white walls, the white murals, the white Windows. Everything. Everywhere is White. 

She finally decides its too much. She races down the halls into her private room. Thank the stars that white had given her her own room, before she had to share one with white after they are married. Once she enters she feels safer. The room was yellow, originally a guest bedroom that was ment for her mother, that she now currently slept in. She found comfort in the golden walls and black tinted windows, almost like her home.

With a sizzle of her form, she is now bare and trys the dress on. Its a bit tighter than it looks. Makes her look taller and more powerful. 

A knock comes from her door before white enters. The worst time for her to enter, while orange is trying on clothes provided by white, that she despises.

"Well look at you sunshine! You are absolutely radiant." She examins ad she walks over to orange and places a kiss on her forehead 

"Why thank you" she mummbles out through gritted teeth. "Though a knock and asking for permission to enter would have been nice."

White ignores her and keeps going. "Hmm where are those pearls? Well don't worry I'll get you some right away." She says happily as she walks back out the door without another word. Soon after 3 pearls enter and start fixing oranges attire.

 

Orange exited Her chambers in her new outfit. It seemed less strangling as when she had put it on before, but it didnt mean she hated it any less. She crossed down many hallways that she has already memorized. 

Right, left, left, right, toward two halls. Through a pair of royal doorways.

When she entered the room the first thing she saw was a refreshing variety of colors. Pinks, purples, greens, blues, reds and many more fulled her vision, clearing her mind if the hidious white color. 

Across the room she was greeted by blue diamond and teal. 

"Oh thank goodness!" Orange cried as she ran to go hug them both. 

"Wow very queen like. Running, yelling, what's next, are you going to run naked in the gardens?!" Teal joked as she embraced Orange. Blue patted her back lightly

"Oh orange how lovely it is to see you in such good spirits! I take it white has at least trrated you kind enough?" Blue smiled 

Orange paused before answering "Well yes. She hasent been half as bad I suppose." She said. "Shes making me wear this stupid outfit though, and now she wants me to pick a wedding dress." Orange complained

Teal and blue look at one another then at Orange "what?" Orange asks. 

"Well your not necessarily picking a dress.... White already picked one for you. She just wants us here to make sure it looks decent on you, and also for moral support." Teal tells her

"Wait what?" Pick a dress for orange already?! When she was little, she remembered her mither telling her if she ever got married she would be able to pick her dress. Now she couldnt even have that!

"White has token away everything from me! My life, my personal self, my clothing options and now my wedding dress!" Orange yells. Tears sprout from the edges of her eyes but she doesnt let them fall. 

Teal looks at her then hugs Orange, rubbing her back "i know its probably a nightmare here, but just keep going." She advises. She looks at Orange and sighs "Ok lets see that wedding dress and get this over with" orage says in a sarcastic tone as she sees the pearls pull out her new gown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ogown.orange and teal are nit in live at all!! They are more like cousins that act like siblings. They tell eachother gossip, make eachother feel better and will kill anyone that makes either if them cry (but not white because teal is scared of her af)


End file.
